


Compliments

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Watari finds Noya after the match.





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Cheetahs1021 on Tumblr asked for Watari/Noya, and this is what I came up with!

“That was some impressive over-head receiving.”

Yuu jumps and turns around to see Seijoh's Watari walk up to him. He can feel his cheeks heat up at the sight of Watari's exhausted smile. He didn't expect to run into him so soon after the match, but here they are in the hallway of the gym.

“I could say the same about you,” Yuu says, his first instinct to return the compliment. “You did a really good job today!”

Watari laughs.

“Clearly, you did the better job, or you guys wouldn't have won,” he says. There's a bitter twinge to his voice, but it's softened by his smile.

“You inspired me to practice over-head receives in the first place,” Yuu says, patting Watari on the shoulder and hoping to build up his spirits. “I'm nowhere near as good as them as you are. Yet.”

A blush rises to Watari's cheeks, rosy and beautiful, and Yuu thinks that he wants to see it more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
